Pokemon R and A
by Nature Kiddo
Summary: It starts off as a story where a boy leaves to capture all 8 gym badges and go against the region cruel and terrible group called Satsujin. However as he adventures, he finds out many secrets that changes his idea of people.
1. Society

* * *

**So again, redoing my Pokemon series. Because I most definitely don't like how I made it.**

* * *

Starting off our story with an 12 year old delinquent. Despite being one, he was pretty smart for his age. Living in the Pokemon world, he was disliked by his peers due to the fact that he's the only kid who doesn't like Pokemon battling and because he has a mean personality. His region was called Rasuto. A region that's known for a lot of crime. While all regions have crime within them, this was crime on a torment level. Got an organization called Satsujin Mafia. Satsujin meaning murder in Japanese. Being a Mafia organization, they commit a lot of crime such as murder, stealing, drug dealing, etc.

_If you're a trainer, then you better watch yourself. When there is time, use that time to make your Pokemon stronger._

Luckily the Satsujin Mafia aren't everywhere. Blossom City where a strong pokemon professor and her aides live at. Them being there was was more like a safe place for people. Same for the next two cities. Then after that, it best to watch your back for criminals.

* * *

Medou Rufuri was his complete name but he prefer people to call him Meddy because of his explosive temper towards that nickname. Living in Blossom City, Medou watch from the swing set at the playground while other kids on an grassy field battled each other with their Pokemon.

"Starly, use Quick Attack now!"

"Pikachu, do the same!"

A Pikachu and a Starly both collided to each other several times with enough impact to send each other flying. Next thing you know, the Starly is trying it best to stand with an electric shock appearing around it. "Not so smart using a Flying type against an Electric type. Pikachu, end it with Thundershock."

The boy Medou was glaring at, a childhood frienemy turn enemy. His name was

Kachi Aruda, an arrogant asshole. Him and Medou use to get in each other throats just for the fun of it but ever since Kachi got a Pichu, he became more and more of a douche. Kachi was a prodigy, being the nephew of Krystala Aruda which who was the Pokemon professor. After winning, Kachi fed his Pikachu a few oran berries for an easy win. But then, from the corner of his eye...he spotted Medou on the swings. With his lips forming up a smirk, he decided to mess with him in front of the other kids. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Peta kid! Trying to get a look at everybody before tomorrow?"

Medou was confused at what he meant by that. "Of course a dumbass like you don't know. Next week is gonna be the beginning of the Rasuto League Season. This is when trainers cross all over the region, collecting all the badges to participate in the Rasuto League."

"Oh great. Can't wait to see you come back as a failure." Medou replied with an insulting remark.

"A peta kid like you can't say shit." Kachi said.

Medou eyes just narrow down. "So you can? Alright, go away so I won't have to smell your shitty breath."

The other kids laughed at the good comeback Medou just delivered.

Hearing the kids laugh made him feel embarrassed. Kachi sat aside his Pikachu with his fist clutched together. "You tryin to fight?

Medou got off the swing, getting ready for an all out fist fight. But then, before anyone could make a move, one of the Professor Aruda aides came around which called the kids to scram. "Kachi, your aunt Aruda wants you. And Meddy, your mother said come inside before 8:00."

Kachi glared at Medou. Calling his Pikachu, he went with the aide. Medou frowned at the fact that the aide called him by his nickname he knows in hate. He stayed at the park for a while, just watching other kids have their fun. He then overheard a group of them, talking about capturing a rare-looking Pokemon in Blossom forest. Medou didn't like this Pokemon sport, he felt like it was unfair for the Pokemon to fight in ruthless battles which is why Kachi calls him 'Peta kid.'

"Here's how it goes. Whoever catches the Emolga first wins, if all your Pokemon is out. You're eliminated."

* * *

Kids rushed out into the forest with their low-experienced Pokemon readied as they tried to look for this 'rare-looking' Pokemon. Medou walk in the entrance to see that only one trainer who standed out in the opening. Their clothes, they look different from all the ordinary kids. A gray sweater, black mask, and white eyes...and a nose piercing. "You're looking for that Emolga too?"

Medou cocked his head over "Emolga? What Pokemon is that?" Medou asked, curious. They shown him a picture of a Flying Squirrel Pokemon eating berries from a bush. "It looks cute but rare? I see those Pokemon fly around my house occasionally."

"They're rare because their natural habitat is hard to find." They replied as they put the picture back into their pocket. "I don't see any pokeballs on you so I think you aren't searching but you could help me."

Medou crossed his arms. "Why should I?"

"Let's make a deal. If you help me catch that Emolga, I'll give you my starter Pokemon I register for."

Medou wasn't a fond of that, why couldn't they leave the Emolga alone? They continued to talk. "Besides, would you rather let inexperienced trainers have them? That Emolga wouldn't have proper care if they gotten their hands on it. Meanwhile, my parents are breeders and know many things about talking care of Pokemon."

"A breeder?" Medou mumbled. That's what he wanted to become, actually that's what he studied for in school. "Fine but how could I help? They have Pokemon."

They snatch off a pokeball from their waist belt and released a Sneasel. "Sneasel, follow and listen to whatever this guy says."

"Sneasel!" The Sneasel nodded.

Medou stared at the Sneasel before glancing back at the mysterious person. "Who are you?"

The person tossed Sneasel's pokeball over to him and begin to walk off to look for the Emolga themselves. "Just call me Tlas. And my Sneasel Her moveset is Ice Shard, Leer, Bite, and Taunt. Don't worry about her getting hurt, she could handle these weak trainers."

Medou look at the Sneasel with a very fixated glance. He didn't never seen this type of Pokemon before but he find her very imitating but cute. He rubbed the Pokemon on her head gently, she enjoyed the affection as she growled happily. "Sneasel! Sneasel, Sneasel!" The Sneasel pointed out into the trees, noting that the Emolga could be in there.

"You're a smart one, huh? Let's go then." Medou commanded. The Sneasel happily oblige and climbed into the trees to search from above while he stayed searching on the ground. He found two trainers battling out, one had a Rattata while the other had a Scyther.

"Rattata, Tackle!" A school girl said.

"Scyther, Quick Attack." The boy said in such a bored tone. Before Rattata could even think, the Scyther moved in and whack the Rattata into the tree with the back of it's scythe. "Seriously? You use a puny Rattata against a alige Scyther like mine?"

"No fair..." The school girl started to tear up as she returned her Rattata to its pokeball.

Medou approached them both cautiously. "Am I next?"

The boy look at Medou. "What? You don't have a Pokemon."

"I do now. Sneasel, uh- get down here." Medou commanded.

The Sneasel had drop right in front of Medou and got in a defensive position. His now opponent and the school girl stared at the Sneasel with a surprised look. "What type of Pokemon is that? Whatever, that Emolga is mine."

Medou had to think for a second about Sneasel's moveset. "What does Taunt do?Sneasel, use Taunt."

"Sneasel!" Sneasel nodded. In a comedic fashion, she stick out it's tongue "Sneeaaasel!" She said in a mocking tone.

They couldn't understood what Sneasel said but whatever she said had Scyther pissed and suddenly attack on it own. It used Quick Attack but Sneasel was able to block it with her claws. "Scyther, what the heck!? Get back here!" The boy said.

"Um! Ice Shard?" Medou says.

Scyther wasn't able to move in time and was trapped in a crossfire of ice shards that damage it heavily. It was a matter of time that it fainted on the ground. The boy saw his Pokemon drop with disbelief and shock. "W-what? I lost?!"

"Guess that means your eliminated." Medou stated.

The boy growled as he returned his Scyther in a great ball and left the forest. The school girl walk over to the Sneasel. "Woah, you defeated Henry's Pokemon with little effort."

"I guess it's no big deal. You're Eliana, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, we go to the same Breeding class."

Eliana, an 11 year old brunette. Her outfit wasn't anything special, she was wearing a small white dress, black shorts, and pink shoes.

"I see." Medou continued back to searching for the Emolga. Eliana followed beside him.

"Your Pokemon is really strong but I thought you hate Pokemon battling?" Eliana stated.

Medou sighed. "Shouldn't you be back at base?"

"Yeah...but I could find some oran berries here. I could use them to relish my Rattata's energ- oh!" Eliana exclaimed as she spotted a bush of oran berries. "Speak of the devil. We should take some." Eliana reccomended. Despite not wanting any social interactions with this girl, he agreed since knew that Pokemon could tire out. Eliana had brought out a bowl. "So, have you called in for a starter?" She asked him.

"Nope."

"I did but others already had registered before me. That Emolga was suppose to fill that spot."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"But I'll be okay if you get it. I'll just train my Rattata twice as hard." She continued.

"Do you think that's cruel to make Pokemon fight battles?" Medou asked.

"No?"

Medou didn't expect her to say that straightforward, Eliana was the possibly the most nicest and caring person on the planet but he didn't think she'll disagree with his statement. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, my mama said that the relationship between a trainer and Pokemon is beautiful."

Medou still didn't understand? How could making a Pokemon fight be beautiful?

"I could see why you say that. I thought the same at first but once you get into a serious battle, you'll see why." Eliana says. After she released her now awoken Rattata, she fed it a few oran berries to relish it health. She then handed out a few oran berries over to 'Medou's' Sneasel. "Here, you can have some too!"

"Sneasel!" She happily accepted as she stuck her claws through the oran berries before eating them. Eliana giggled. For some reason, Medou couldn't help to blush at her kindness.

Then suddenly, a thundershock could be heard deep in the forest. "It's over here!" Someone yelled. Medou and Eliana both heard lot of foot stomping. Eliana quickly put her berries back in her school bag before returning her Rattata. "Let's get you that Emolga."

"U-uh, yeah."

* * *

As they ran through the forest, they saw one kid holding a fainted Nidoran (male) while heading to the exited. They arrived too late as many others was already on the scene, having a full on brawl with their Pokemon. Medou spotted the Emolga hiding on a branch that was far away from the ground. But something was wrong, it was coughing very heavily. "That Emolga, it's poisoned."

"You found it?"

"Yeah, it's on the other side of this scrap." Medou said.

Eliana then released a newly caught Cutiefly. "Use Stun spore, Cutiefly."

"Since when did you catch a Cutiefly?"

"I caught it while we were running."

The Cutiefly flown above all the ruckus and start sending down yellow spores. The others where confused when their Pokemon could barely move. They thought it was safe to move until another trainer had sent out a Venipede. "There's no way I'm letting you get that Pokemon! Venipede, Rollout!"

The Venipede curled up into a ball before launching itself toward Eliana and Medou. That's where Sneasel suddenly pounced onto the Venipede before sinking her teeth into it. After ragdolling Venipede around until it went unconscious, she later kicked bug type Pokemon back to its trainer. "Sneasel! Sneasel..." The Sneasel suddenly dropped onto her knees as it started to feel nauseous.

"Sneasel, are you okay?"

The Sneasel tilted her head as she got back up. Elaina started to run off and search for some Pecha berries. "I'll be back with some Pecha berries! Get that Emolga."

Medou nodded, he was going to have Sneasel to climb and get the Emolga for him but seeing that the sharp claw Pokemon was showing the same symptoms as that Emolga, he decided to do it himself. "Here, get on my back." He commanded. The Sneasel listened and did what he told, Medou grunted a bit as he felt a small pinch of her claws digging into his shoulders. He begin scaling the tree branch to find the Emolga breathing heavily. The others Pokemon paralysis was soon wearing off. "Hey! Medou is trying to get that Emolga for himself."

"Wurmple, String Shot!"

"Poliwag, Bubble!"

Medou avoided the attacks by sliding down the other side of the tree. "Crap, crap, crap!" Landing terribly on his side, he got right back up to run away as random long range attacks was barely missing. Medou then made a turn over to the left which lead to a lake that was only filled with Feebas and Magikarp. The others followed but lost sight of Medou, the only heard a very loud splash. "Did he jump in the water?" One kid asked.

"He must be hiding there, he'll eventually have to come out to breathe."

Actually, Medou was hauling ass. The splash came from Sneasel firing ice shards into the lake to make a distraction. Now far away, Medou was laughing hysterically. "HAHAHA! DUMBASSES!"

"Medou!" Eliana called out.

Medou stopped right in front of Eliana who had gather a hand full of pecha berries. "I found a lot, here! Emolga!" Eliana says, holding the pecha berry out to the poisoned electrical squirrel.

"E-emolga." The Emolga open up its mouth and ate the pecha berry. The Emolga smiled but was still in pain from the damage it was received.

Eliana rubbed it's head. "That posion must really taken a toll on his body and the damage he might've taken...we need take him to the Pokemon center."

After curing Sneasel from the poison status, the two made safety to the exit where they'll encounter the person from earlier. "Oh, you got my Emolga." He said, holding an empty pokeball out.

Medou cursed, totally forgetting about them. He actually felt adventurous with all these random Pokemon battles and such. Meanwhile, Eliana got a bad vibe from this person. She whispered over to Medou. "Medou, who is this guy? He looks like he belongs with the Satsujin."

The Sneasel returned back to her trainer, with the ominous trainer becoming impatient. "Hand it over."

"Emolga!" The Emolga squeezed onto Medou's shirt while rapidly shaking it head. "Emolga, Emolga!"

Eliana was slowly reaching for her Rattata's pokeball while Medou was going to hand over the Emolga. "Rattata, Tackle!"

"Huh-"

The Rattata suddenly lunge at the trainer and bonked straight into the mysterious person face. "AH, what the hell!" They exclaimed. "Sneasel, Bite!"

"Dodge it Rattata, Medou go run to the Pokemon center!"

"We made a deal."

They were right but...the Emolga doesn't wants to be with them and it needed medical care. While Eliana had her Rattata distract that destructive Sneasel, the blond haired boy made a run for it. He'll soon realize why they acted so calm when entering the forest without her Sneasel. Medou was knocked down by a telekinetic force. "Nice job Ralts, Sneasel end that Rattata with Ice shard."

"Rattataaa!" The purple mouse yell out in pain as countless of icicle shards was thrown at it with tremendous force. Eliana returned her hurt Rattata before sending out her Cutiefly.

"Stun Spore on them both!"

"Tch, Ice shard agai-"

"Stop it!" A lady exclaimed. It was the Nurse Joy of Blossom city, walking to them all with a very aggravated expression. "This little game of yours has gone on long enough. It isn't right to use Pokemon for your own personal fights!"

Medou slowly gotten up with the Emolga still in his arms. "Nurse Joy, this Pokemon needs medical healing."

Nurse Joy saw that the Emolga was wincing in pain, he handed the Pokemon over to Nurse Joy. Eliana returned her Cutiefly and ran over to Medou. The ominous looking trainer glared at them both while returning both of her Pokemon. "You'll pay for this, watch your back asshole." They threatened.

Medou smirked rather mischievous. "Do your worst, ugly!" He said while they flee. A minute later, Eliana and Medou waited in the Pokemon center. He saw the clock to see it was 9:30pm. "God, my mom is going to kill me."

"I'm just wondering why you tried helping a total stranger."

"I didn't want those others douchers to get him."

"So you rather give it to someone you don't know?"

Medou groaned as he hated being questioned. "Whatever."

Nurse Joy returned with the Emolga freshly healed. It didn't look happy though, actually it look like it was about to cry. "What's wrong with the Emolga?"

"This is a young male Emolga and from what I could assume, he got lost from his family."

When that Emolga spotted Medou, the Flying Squirrel Pokemon look like he tried to regain his composure. Smiling happily, he flew over to Medou, embracing him tightly. Eliana giggled. "I guess he really likes you! Maybe you should keep him!"

"I don't know...I think you should keep him, I might be-" Medou paused when Emolga start giving him the puppy dog eyes. He blushed insanely and lifted the Emolga far into the air. "Screw it! Let's be buddies!"

"Emolga!" Emolga cried happily.

It was just a while later, Medou walked Eliana back to her house. "So Medou, are you gonna take on the Rasuto League?"

"Are you?"

Eliana nodded. "Yes! I'm leaving in two days though so I can train my Rattata and Cutiefly so I won't lose again!"

"U-uh, yeah, same! Uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! See you tomorrow, Meddy!" Eliana waved him off.

Medou was actually adoring her...until she called 'Meddy.' He then smiled at his Emolga who was standing on his shoulders. "Let's go to your new home!"

Once he got home, he was pinched straight in the forehead by his mother. His mother's name was Maiden Rufuri. Like many Pokemon protagonists, she was a single parent. "It's way past your curfew, young man! What were you doin?"

"Hehe, I was playing with the others! Look! I got me a Pokemon!" He showed his Emolga to his mother who happily called out it name.

"Emolga, Emolga!" He cried excitedly.

His mother look very surprised. "Oh! Wow, that's wonderful! Is that a Emolga?"

Medou tilted his head. "Yeah...that's what I want to talk about."

"What's it?"

"I want to try this Pokemon tr-"

"Absolutely not!"

Her response was obvious, the Rasuto region was very dangerous, especially who is starting out as a trainer. "Why not? Didn't you complain about me staying in the house?"

"Didn't you complain about Pokemon training?"

"I've did but everyone else is going out and I'll just be alone here by myself." Medou stated. "Besides, I'm leaving within two days, which gives me time to train."

Maiden sighed. "Still though, it's dangerous out there. If you manage to win the Obsidian Badge, there's a high possible chance that you'll encounter-"

"The Satsujin Mafia?" He finished her sentence. "For a organization, their name is unnecessarily known."

"It's called having a reputation."

"Can I give it a try? If I don't hack it, I'll return back home."

Maiden sighed, now getting irritated with this argument. "Fine, but first you should go to Professor Aruda, she could teach you everything about Pokemon."

* * *

10:25am is the time he woken up. Yesterday, he forgotten to give that Sneasel back her pokeball so he decided to give it to Emolga. His attire now was a purple beanie hat with a pokeball logo on it. His top gear was simply a navy blue shirt, a purple jacket while his bottom gear was blue jeans and gym shoes. "Maybe Professor Aruda could tell me the meaning of Pokemon Battles."

Leaving his house, he found Eliana sleeping on his front porch. When slamming the door, the brunette awoken up. A bit annoyed but also curious, Medou spoke. "Why the heck are you sleeping on my porch?"

"Oh!" Eliana rubbed her eyes. "I came a lot earlier but nobody didn't answer, so I waited."

"Weirdo." He muttered. "Want to come to Professor Aruda lab with me? I'm gonna see what I could learn from her."

"Sure! I need to learn more about Pokemon too!"

The two went to Prof. Aruda lab together, surprisingly no other trainer was there which was unexpected since anyone would be rushing in to get their starter. She was a fair-skinned brunette just like Eliana, who was wearing an average scientist outfit. "Hey Eliana! And hey Medou? I didn't expect you to be here."

"Crazy stuff happens, I guess? Where's Kachi?" He asked.

"He already left." Aruda stated.

"Miss Aruda, me and Medou wanted to learn more about Pokemon so we could explore the country and collect all of the badges!"

"Wait! Don't say- don't say it like that!" Medou shouted at her.

"But it's true." Eliana stated.

Prof. Aruda chuckled.

"My, my, I didn't expect you wanting to become a trainer. What change your mind?"

Medou eyes turn over to Eliana, he then look back at the female Professor. "I'm just wondering how Pokemon Battling is okay. Eliana said it is beautiful or something but I just don't see it."

"That's because you haven't been in a good battle yet. Just wait until you face off the first gym leader, then you'll find out."

Still, Medou didn't get what they meant by that but he'll try it anyway. "Okay then, I'll check it out."

"So, since you're both starting out. Here." Prof. Aruda went inside her closet to grab two of the latest pokedexes. She returned and handed them the handhelds. "These are Pokedexes, an Encyclopedia that records all of your Pokemon Data. It also allows you to contact your friends and log into the internet."

Medou look dumbfounded, but most likely amazed that he was given this for free. "That's awesome."

"Hey, Medou! Give me your Dex Code so we can contact each other!" Eliana said.

Medou look at Eliana, squinting bafflingly. Elaina taken his Pokedex and decided to put her Dex Code in his. "Here, now you can call me anytime you want."

"We aren't traveling together or something?" He asked.

"Oh, definitely not!"

A heavy pipe felt like it stuck Medou right in the head. "Hope you aren't offended by that but we can't travel together once we become rivals."

_"Rivals huh?" _Medou thought. He then smiled confidently. "I can dig that! Don't cry when I beat you."

Eliana evilly grinned when he mention that. "Never! I'll be the next champion!"

The Park was the perfect place to gain some experience since there was other young trainers still battling out. They all spotted Medou and start to angrily gossip.

"The Peta kid! He's the one that let the Emolga get away!" One kid said.

"Oh? You mean this Emolga?" Medou tossed out a Pokeball to release his Emolga.

The others kid were surprised, not that he had the Emolga but that he had a Pokemon in general. Medou had open up his Pokedex to look at Emolga's moveset and typing. "Anyone's ready?" He asked.

"How about a double battle?" Eliana piped in as she released her Rattata.

Henry stepped up again, releasing his Scyther. "I want my rematch with Medou!"

"Yeah! My Venipede wants his revenge!" That Bug trainer from yesterday released his Venipede.

Medou remembered when that Venipede poisoned that person's Sneasel. He whispered over to Eliana. "Hey, don't do any physical attacks on that purple bug. Try to fight that Scyther."

"But that Scyther totally wrecked my Rattata yesterday."

"Venipede, Rollout!"

"Scyther, Quick Attack!

Venipede tucked itself into ball and rolled straight Emolga while Scyther ran beside it in fast speed. "Um, Emolga, fly up!"

"Rattata, hop on Emolga."

Emolga did what he was told, not before a very light Rattata hopped on his back. The Scyther and Venipede stopped dead in their tracks when Emolga flew up and start flying around them above. "Er! Use Quick Attack on Scyther!" Medou commanded.

"Do the same Rattata!"

Emolga flew down at Scyther in tremendous speed.

"Scyther, Double T-"

Before he could finish, Emolga ram into Scyther back with heavy force. Rattata would soon follow up Emolga by ramming itself into send Scyther's head. The Scyther was now floored onto the ground. Henry was frustrated that he was getting double teamed. "Scytheer..." The Mantis Pokemon groaned while getting up.

"Venipede, Poison Sting on the Emolga."

"Dodge it!"

"Scyther, confused them both with Double Team."

As Emolga jumped out the way from getting potentially poisoned by the barbs Venipede made, him and Rattata found themselves surrounded in a bunch of images of Scyther. Cleverly, the Bug trainer had this Venipede hide in the afterimages. "Shoot! The images look too identical." Eliana says.

"Let's take them all out! Emolga, Thundershock!"

"Not today! Rollout!"

Coming from the afterimages, the rolling Venipede bashed into both Pokemon. It was going to continued it's momentum, but it suddenly stopped. "Quick Attack on them both." Henry demanded.

Eliana frozen up, not knowing how her Rattata could defend herself from the Scyther and its images. Medou had a plan though. "Fly into the air with Rattata again."

With his agility, Emolga picked up Rattata on his back and start flying into the air. However, the Scythers was leaping at them both. Eliana was trying to figure out what Medou was trying to do. She then noticed that her Rattata had a chance to escape. "Rattata, Tackle on the Venipede."

"Heh." Medou snickered. As Rattata shot off from Emolga, avoiding the Scyther horde. Emolga was left to get hit by the actual Scyther, however that was all apart of Medou's plan.

Once Scyther and it images crowded up around the squirrel. It's electricity intensified. "Emolga, Thundershock!"

"Eeemolga!"

Henry groaned when he realized that his Scyther couldn't dodge in midair. Scyther was sent driven back into the ground by the super effective thunderstrike. With swirls around its eyes, Scyther was unable to battle. Meanwhile, Eliana's Rattata dropped onto Henry's partner Venipede with high velocity that it sent the Venipede flooring across the ground. "I-I lost again!?" Henry said.

"Hell yeah!"

"Urk! Venipede, Rollout again! This time, keep building up your momentum!"

It wasn't going to work again, when the Venipede tried to move, an electrical shock appeared around it, showing that it was paralyzed. "W-what?!"

"End it, Thundershock again!"

Emolga generated his electricity again before shooting toward the now paralyzed Venipede. "Rattata, watch out!"

For it safety, Rattata jumped out the way to avoid getting shocked. The electricity bolts hit Venipede directly. Like the Scyther, it's eyes shown swirls to confirm that it unable to battle. Medou didn't believe it, he won a battle with his own Pokemon. Eliana looked dumbfounded despite being on the winner's team. "Yo! We won!" Medou unexpectedly hugged Eliana very tightly.

Eliana blushed but was very cheerful about the hug. "You were awesome!"

"I know." He boasted.

Henry was furious that he lost again against Medou. After returning his Scyther, he took his anger out on the poor bug boy by sucker punching him straight in the jaw. "You loser! If you would've helped me, we wouldn't lost!" He complained.

Medou stopped celebrating when he saw Henry punched his partner. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?"

"What?! You want to get punched too?"

Medou wasn't gonna take his shit, so he started to approached him. "You must've forgotten who I am!"

Henry prepared himself for a fight. But it ended quickly soon as he threw the first punch. Medou ducked under it and tackled him straight onto the ground. "Get off of me!" Henry shouted, shielding his face from the punches that was heading his way.

Henry couldn't do anything so Eliana decided to intervene and pull Medou off from Henry. "You're gonna get in trouble Medou. Let's go."

"Tch, fine. C'mon Emolga."

Medou standed up and ran off with Eliana and Emolga. He still didn't get the meaning of Pokemon Battles but he did enjoyed that Double Battle. "You're so courageous."

"Heh, that was fun."

Eliana tilted her head but then she frozen when she saw the mysterious person was leaving out of Professor Aruda's lab. She remembered that her Rattata lost against her Sneasel with ease which was after she lost against Henry Scyther. "Medou, once our Pokemon is done regaining their energy. Let's start our training okay?"

* * *

**2 days later**

Others were leaving left and right, that includes Henry to start their adventure. Medou and Eliana training was coming to an end. Eliana was going to leave first, rolling her bike at the entrance of Blossom forest, Medou walk beside her with a downcast. He didn't really expect them to part ways so soon. "So, we're done training, I guess?" Medou pointed out.

Eliana nodded. Medou noticed that she had another pokeball on her waist belt. He didn't think too much about though. "Yes, it was fun. But you have my Dex Code, so we could always contact each other."

"Yup..." He muttered.

"Wait, Professor Aruda told me to give you these." Eliana brought out five Pokeballs from her bag and handed them over to Medou. "And hey! Cheer up. It's not like we're not going to see each other again."

"True, maybe I'm just thinking negatively."

"You always think that way." She giggled. Eliana then got on her bike and waved off goodbye while peddling. It was later, Medou decided he was going to start his journey now. His mother helped him pack, even loaning him some money.

"Remember Medou, you can always turn this down."

"Too late. I've trained for 2 days straight, can't back down now." He zipped his backpack filled with extra clothes shut as he then flung it around his shoulder. He was nervous, knowing that his mother wasn't going to be out there for him. But if someone as innocent as Eliana can go out there, then he could too.

Maiden embraced her son tightly. "Please be careful out there Medou and please, take care of your Pokemon."

Medou smiled and returned the hug back. "Of course! See you mom."

"Bye Meddy."

* * *

To begin his Pokemon Adventure, he had to walk through Blossom forest to reach to Anemone town. It didn't have a gym but it does have a police station there and some unique Pokemon. He remembered that the first gym leader he had to face was a Rock Type gym leader, he look at the typing chart to find out that his Emolga was at a disadvantage. "I need a Grass, Fighting or Water type. It's only Bug Type here...but..."

"Scorbunny!"

"What? Who said that?"

He saw a Scorbunny causally prancing around. Like his Emolga, it look very unfamiliar in territories like this. Whatever, he was going to capture it. "Okay, get 'em pokeball!"

The Scorbunny look over and noticed the incoming pokemon heading his way. Instead of letting itself be captured, he spun and roundhouse kick the pokeball back over to Medou. The male caught it and was left in a state of confusion. "Huh? What's the catch?"

He checked his pokedex to find out why Scorbunny deflected his pokeball. "All Pokemon are catchable, however when a Pokemon deflects a pokeball, it means it already has a trainer. Don't be a thief. Huh."

The Scorbunny look very vivid at Medou as it suddenly fired a small ember of flame towards him. Medou managed to dodge it and started to back up. "My bad, I didn't know you had a trainer."

The Scorbunny didn't look like it wanted to listen as it started to charge at Medou. Emolga jump out of his pokeball and knocked the Scorbunny away with a shoulder charge. His Emolga then flew back in front of him, getting in a defensive position. "Molga!" Emolga cried.

"H-hey, hey, hey! We don't need to fight!"

...

It was unexpected but Emolga and Scorbunny start brawling with each other. Emolga. His Emolga was a lot faster though and eventually won using Spark. The Scorbunny wasn't k.o'ed but was heavily damaged. "Geez, return." He brought back Emolga to his pokeball before digging through his backpack to get a container filled with food that was only edible for Pokemon. He taken a poffin out and held it out to the Scorbunny. "Here."

The Scorbunny, obviously mad, glared at the poffin. It snatched the poffin out of Medou's hand and begin eating the poffin viciously. It felt refresh but despite the kind gesture, it rudely scoffed and looked away. Medou just shrugged his shoulders and start walking away. He went to a pond that resided in Blossom forest to see if he could find any water types. Unfortunately, it was only but Magikarps and Feebas swimming deep in the water. "Damn, a fishing rod would or something would be useful."

"Heeiyya!"

Medou almost fell in the water when he heard that cry. It was Scorbunny again. "You can say other things? What do you want?"

Scorbunny crossed it's arms and looked away. Medou sighed and started to adventure his way toward the long exit. He sent out Emolga again so he could have some company. Emolga standed on Medou's shoulder, noticing that the Scorbunny was still following him. "Emolga!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Medou look back to see the Scorbunny. "Why are you following me? Shoo! Go back to your trainer!"

The Scorbunny scoffed again and turned its back on them both. Medou and went on their way again but Scorbunny was still following them both. Medou didn't think too much about it but was left in a state of confusion. _"Where's its trainer?"_

The was walk was long as hell and still, the Scorbunny was following them both. Medou decided to take a break and lay against a tree. "Damn, this forest is large, but I'm almost out." He checked his GPS. He then look over to see his Emolga flying carefreely while the Scorbunny was just sitting there, kicking its feet on the ground. Medou unzipped his backpack, getting out a sandwich and Emolga's food. "Emolga, come eat."

Emolga was already eating berries from a tree but flown back to Medou when he called. He sat a container filled with nutrients such as meat and vegetables. Medou glance at the tsundere shaped into a Scorbunny. "I'm not gonna let you sit there and watch us eat. Come eat with us."

Scorbunny hesitated but came over to Medou anyway. For some reason, it started to look sad. "What's wrong?" Medou asked.

Scorbunny responded by drawing its finger through the dirt. A stick figure, = and a pokeball. "What the- how did you-" He was dumbfounded that a Pokemon could draw something out. He and Emolga look at the message narrowly. "I'm going to assume the stick figure is a person?"

The Scorbunny nodded. He look at the not equal sign and pokeball. "Did your trainer abandon you?"

This time, it actually drawn a sentence.

**_No, he didn't. _****_He'll_** **_be back._**

Medou was more surprised that this Scorbunny could write words. It then draw its face into the ground before drawing another stick figure, telling Medou that his trainer was suppose to return. But from how Scorbunny's sadden expression was, he assumed that his trainer wasn't going to return. "Yeah, um...eat." He split apart his sandwich and given it to Scorbunny. Scorbunny happily accepted it and begin chowing down. "And hey, instead of waiting, how about we find him?"

While eating, Scorbunny tilted its head. They all resumed with their traveling and finally to made it to Anemone Town. He collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily. "Yes! Finally! I'm out of that goddamn, forest!" He pa "God, I've been in that forest for like...3 hours?"

"Medou." Someone called out.

Medou rised his head. "WHAT? Oh- Eliana? I thought you would've been to the next city by now."

Eliana was helping her friend back on his feet. "If I knew how to dri -" Eliana paused when saw Scorbunny, she let Medou faceplant into the grass while she picked up the Scorbunny. "Ohmygosh! He's so cute! Is a Scorbunny? How did you get this Pokemon?"

"It isn't mine..." He muffled.

"Then he's mine!" Eliana took a pokeball from her pocket and was going to capture Scorbunny. Like before, Scorbunny kicked the pokeball away. "Huh, he has a trainer?"

Eliana glared at Medou.

"Medou, why do you always have other trainers Pokemon? You're making me think that you're a criminal in the making."

Medou was back up, dusting his clothes off. "You idiot, I found it in Blossom forest. I think the trainer should be around here.

"Let's head to the Pokemon center, the Nurse joy might help us."

Medou and Eliana headed to the Pokecenter in this town. Once going in, Medou and Eliana spotted a familiar face. It Tlas again and they weren't alone, they had some other kid sitting at the same table as them. "Don't start anything Medou, let's just wait for Nurse Joy."

Medou obliged but Scorbunny face was suddenly beaming with happiness and excitement. Suddenly, it ran over to the boy with black clothes and jumped straight in his lap. Medou was confused for a second before getting the idea that boy was Scorbunny's trainer. He wanted to question them but seeing how Scorbunny was so happy, he didn't say anything until the Scorbunny was pushed aggressively on the floor by an open-handed shove. "Get the hell off me! Didn't I tell you that I don't want you anymore?"

"That Pokemon is yours?"

"It was mine! But it's so fucking weak, it can't even win if it has an advantage."

Scorbunny slowly sat back up, still having a happy expression. "Heiiiya..." It got back on it's feet and attempted to hug it's owner before getting punched straight in the jaw.

"Leave! Go somewhere else!"

Medou and Eliana already left in a state of shock, saw what happen. Medou was about to do some serious questioning but Eliana suddenly got out her seat first and confronted the Pokemon abuser. Out of character, she grabbed the boy by his jacket. **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"**

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me?' I'm not doing anything wrong."

Eliana entire body went completely red out of anger. "You can seriously say that with a straight face? You just punched your own Pokemon."

"So what? It's no any different from me throwing it into battle for my own benefit." He replied, only making Eliana more angry. Before she could say anything, else Tlas would shove Eliana away.

"Get your hands off him."

Then Medou interfere. "Hey keep your hands off my friend."

Tlas, still understandably angry at Medou grabbed him by his shirt. "You blond hair punk! You're the one who screwed me over back at Blossom's forest."

Medou reacting offensively, snatched Tlas hand off his shirt. "Seeing that you hang out with assholes like your friend, I'm glad I did screw you over."

Eliana decided to get back on the main issue as she glared at both Tlas and the Pokemon abuser. "Let's not get off track, Medou. You! How is abusing Pokemon and Pokemon Battling is the same?"

"Don't you hear yourself? Capturing Pokemon against their will and forcing them to fight isn't just as bad as me simply punching one?"

"No it isn't! Pokemon Battles helps increase the bond between the trainer and their Pokemon! What you're doing is basically abuse."

Even though Medou was on Eliana side, he still didn't understand how it could. He didn't care about that though anymore, he just wanted this guy stop hurting Scorbunny. "Despite how stupid it sounds, I believe Eliana."

"I don't care about this anymore, I want some revenge on this guy screwing me over."

A clap was then heard, everyone heads turn to Nurse Joy who just came from the back of the hospital with a few pokeballs. "Please, enough roughhousing."

Eliana was going to tell Nurse Joy about what happen until Tlas and his friend ran off with their Pokemon. Scorbunny got up and saw that his owner was gone, it skipped over to the couch to look out the window to find out its trainer was going away. At this point, Scorbunny knew that its trainer wasn't returning. It's happy smile turn into gritty sorrow as it started to cry. "What a jerk. How can he abandon his own Pokemon."

Medou being the Pokemon extremist he is, comforted the Scorbunny. "Screw that guy! You deserve someone better. Like me. I'll never abandon you. So what do ya say? Wanna travel around the country with me?" Medou held out a pokeball to Scorbunny. The Scorbunny was still crying its eyes out but it turned over to Medou and booped the pokeball, capturing itself. "Hell yeah!"

"So cruel, using that poor Pokemon sadness to get what you want." Eliana says.

"Shut up. You're mad because he joined my team. Besides, it would be more cruel to leave him out the opening!"

"Hmph, true."

It was later, Medou and Eliana decided to spend a night in the Pokemon center. As Eliana laid in the bed that was by Medou's. "You know the first gym leader uses rock type Pokemon, right?"

"I know."

"So how in the heck do you think you'll face up against him?"

"I should be asking the same. It's not like your Pokemon would do much against his."

Eliana start bursting out laughing. "Hehe, funny you say, I have a Roselia which is a grass type!"

"I bet Professor Aruda gave that to you."

Eliana nodded gleefully. "Guilty."

"That's unfair. I thought she didn't have anymore?!"

"She made an exception." Eliana turn to her side while pulling the blankets over her body. "Don't back down though, a miracle might happen."

It was the next day, Medou had woken up a lot later. Again, Eliana was gone. He sighed and called her using his pokedex. It rung but she didn't answer. He dragged himself out the bed, only to trip over an open pokeball. "Ahh! Oof!" He grunted. After getting up, he picked up the pokeball to realize that Scorbunny was gone. "Oh no! Scorch!" He immediately change out of his pajamas and into his casual gear. He ran outside to find Scorbunny sitting on a small boulder. He look back at his new trainer, still visibly sad. "You good?" Medou asked.

Scorbunny rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Scorbunny!" He exclaimed.

"Is this your Pokemon?"

A fair skinned man with long raven hair, his attire was a detective suit. Full explanation; He worn a gray trenchcoat with a black shirt under that while his bottoms were black jeans and steel toe shoes. "It is now. Wait- Are you the rock type gym leader?"

"Indeed, my name is Meta Silver."

"What are you doin in Anemone Town?"

"I am human. Am I not allowed to discover outside my gym?"

"Sorry."

Meta laughed. "I'm just playing with you. I heard that there's a few unlikely guests here yesterday."

Medou then remembered Tlas and that other guy yesterday. He shook his head and brought out his Emolga. "Hey, can we have a battle? I want to see how good I am against you."

"Sure." Meta walked 15 feet away before drawing out a pokeball to release a Cranidos. Only having a disadvantage type, he sent out his Emolga. "Hmm, you're putting yourself at a disadvantage using an Flying Type."

"I don't have any other types so..."

"I'll attack first, Rock Tomb, Cranidos."

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack."

Cranidos had summoned and hurled rocks down toward Emolga. Emolga using his speed, flew out the way of the rocks before ramming into Cranidos force. "Finish it, Headbutt."

"What?"

Steam blew out of Cranidos's nose as it slammed its head into Emolga's stomach that sent Emolga flying at Medou's feet. Emolga had swirls on his eyes, showing that he was already finished by the first hit. "No way...just one hit?"

"Cranidos has an high attack power. If you wished to fair well in close combat, you'll need a good defensive Pokemon."

Medou picked up his Emolga, sighing. Meta returned his Cranidos. "Hey, I'm hosting a 2 bracket Tournament back in Gabbro city. The first one is full but you can register in the second which starts early at night."

"Uh, sure.

Meta smiled and released a Skarmory from a great ball. Straddling on it, he held out his hand to Medou. "Come, we can head there together. Godspeed."

Medou's rubbed his Emolga head who soon regained consciousness. "Rest easy." He said, returning his starter back to his pokeball. He then look over to Scorbunny while taking out his pokeball. "Ready to show the others what you're made of?"

Scorbunny was hesitant. It still had mix feelings about having another trainer but seeing it was better than being left alone, Scorbunny nodded and returned back to his pokeball. He straddle onto Skarmory's back, while holding onto Meta. _"Oh boy, oh boy! I'm we're gonna fly!__"_

The Skarmory begin to flap its wings as it starts hovering through the air. "So, how is your week?"

"Pretty okay, I guess?"

"Nice, nice."

...

The awkward silence felt weird to Medou so he tried to make up a subject. "So, why did you became a gym leader?" Was a sudden question he asked.

"It pays very well and I try to bring out the potential of others. If you haven't heard, the Satsujin Mafia has been getting a tad bit ahead of themselves lately with their thievery. It's most likely that they're gaining new members or trying to get profits by selling them on the black market."

"Oh...o-okay?" Medou stuttered.

"You do know about them, right?"

"I do but only through gossip and the web. I never really encountered them in person."

"If you do, either flee or battle for your life."

He sounded serious but Medou took it very lightly. "I'm never fleeing, if those guys want to cause problems for me, then they better accept the consequences."

"Your tough persona. I like it. Not cruel, yet still tough. So I like to give you a test. That's if you beat me."

That rised Medou's curiosity and actually pumped him to train his Pokemon just to beat him. Arriving to Gabbro City, Medou and Meta dismounted the Steel Bird Pokemon. Amazed how the wealthy the city is compared to the previous one, he decided to explore with Meta for a while. "Dude, this city is so wicked! I wish my mom could move here."

"It's beautiful indeed but I wish it could obtain Blossom's and Anemone's aroma."

Medou continued to explore but Meta had to stop, seeing that it was time to start his his Tournament. "I must go Medou, my gum awaits."

Medou nodded. "See ya Meta! I'll train hard just to beat you."

Meta smiled happily as he went off to his gym. Medou had waited until his Pokemon regain his energy.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eliana, she was participating in the first bracket in Meta's Tournament. She was sure she could beat Meta rock type Pokemon with her grass type she gotten but she was nervous of what the other participants could have. She look at the small bracket and saw that her fight was second against... "Henry? Great, just great." Now she was doubting herself cause she lost a single's match against him. To get her mind off the Tournament, she called up Medou to see where he was at. "Hey Medou, where ya at?"

"I'm in Gabbro City." He replied.

"Oh really? Well, I'm participating in Meta's Tournament. I was wondering if you could watch me...you know?"

"Can't. Meta one shotted my Emolga so I'm training hard for the next Tournament he is holding."

"Please?"

"Fine but you owe me big time."

Eliana smiled gratefully as she hung up. She then felt a disturbing presence coming. "Eliana, what the hell are you doing here? You can't possibly think you'll stand a chance in the Tournament."

Eliana glared at Henry.

"I've trained my Pokemon good enough to defeat the likes of yours."

"We'll see."

Once the first battle was finished, one of Meta aides announced the second contestants. Henry smirked as he walk to the left side of the arena. Eliana took a deep breathe as she arrived on the right. "You may begin!"

Henry tossed out a pokeball onto the arena and out came a Mankey. The Mankey let out a battle cry as he stared down Eliana.

Meta smiled, seeing that Henry brought out pokemon that could have an advantage over his. Eliana thought. _"A Mankey, uh- that's a normal type__, right?"_

Eliana saw Medou glaring at her in the corner of her eye. His expression made her chuckle, Henry grew tired of her stalling. "Well?! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Oh- yeah! Cutiefly!"

Cutiefly was sent out onto the battlefield, she was about to execute a plan that she was saving for Meta. But now knowing that Henry was in the Tournament, she was going to use it now.

**Cliffhanger**

* * *

I didn't like the original version of my series so I thought to remake it entirely.


	2. Stick with me Scorbunny!

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Andrenaline was coursing through Eliana's body. As Cutiefly glance at her trainer for a moment, Eliana cheerfully smiled and gave her Pokemon a thumbs up. "Good luck Cutiefly."

"Let the battle begin!"

Henry, wasting no time, commanded his Mankey to use Karate Chop. Eliana told her Cutiefly to dodge it, which it did, using it's mobility to easily fly out the way. "Sticky Web."

Cutiefly spewed a sticky substance over to Henry's side. Medou watched, out of the loop of Eliana's plan since he was still new to this. Henry was the same but he didn't care. "Fury Swipes!"

Mankey charged at Cutiefly but it was hard to move with the sticky threads. Before the Mankey could even attacked, Eliana said. "Fairy Wind!"

Cutiefly flapped its swing, stirring up pixie like wind before blowing it at the Mankey. Being super effective, the Mankey was sent flying back over to Henry, now unconscious. Medou rised his eyebrows, not expecting Henry Pokemon go down in one hit. Eliana and Henry the same, they didn't expect the match to end so quickly. Eliana smiled deviously. "Heh! Guess you were just at a disadvantage!"

"I knew that Cutiefly had an advantage but I didn't expect it to end that kid's Mankey with one hit." Meta said.

Henry expression said it all, he didn't think it'll only take one shot. Eliana boasted, finally for the first time. "Come on! Send out your Scyther. I'll end it with one hit too!"

Henry growled but he wasn't gonna let Eliana get to him. He sent out a female Combee which was unaffected by the webs from below. Instead of keeping out her Cutiefly, she sent out her Rattata. "Rattata, Quick Attack."

"Blow them back with Gust!"

Rattata moved in fast speeds before launching itself toward Combee, however it was knocked back by a forceful gust of wind. Despite that, Rattata didn't seem that faze. Henry tried to attack again. "Bug Bite!"

"Hyper Fang!"

They rushed at each other in fast speeds, preparing to go for an all out biting assault. Due to Rattata being a lot experience and stronger than Henry's Combee's, Rattata's Hyper Fang struck first, having Combee floored straight onto the dirt with swirls around its eyes.

_"Holy crap, she's one shotting all of his Pokemon."_ Medou thought.

Henry look frustrated. He sent out his trump card, Scyther which was his strongest. Eliana thought it was safe to keep in her Rattata in for now, knowing that her other Pokemon would be at a disadvantage. "Scyther, Quick Attack!"

"Rattata, do the same!"

Scyther moved forward but the sticky threads was incapacitated his movements. Despite that, the Scyther was still fast enough to make impact with Rattata. "Push it back and then use Wing Attack!"

Obliging, the Scyther pushed the Rattata back with its scythes before charging in and swiping Rattata away with its wings. Rattata was driven across the ground but was able to get up from it. "Raaa!" Rattata let out a battle cry.

"That's what I want to here! Rattata, Hyper Fang!"

"Dodge it!"

Scyther tried to move but the threads incapacitated is movement which allowed Rattata to hit Scyther with its large fangs. "Tch, Double Team!"

Eliana paused when multiple images of Scyther appeared around Rattata. She definitely hated this move cause she didn't know how to react to it with her Rattata but her Cutiefly did. "Return, Rattata!" Eliana brought back her Rattata and sent out her Cutiefly.

"Wait, that's cheating!" Henry blurt out.

"Nuh-uh! It's a normal battle strategy. Cutiefly, hit the real Scyther with Fairy Wind again."

Surprisingly, Cutiefly was able to find Scyther through the army of images with no effort. The pixie pink wind had floored Scyther onto the ground. Scyther tried its best to lift back up but like it was before, the webs made it difficult. "Fairy Wind again but this time, send em up!"

Cutiefly begin spinning around, whipping up more pixie wind but this time, forming it up into a tornado that Scyther soon got caught in and was blown into the air. Scyther fell and landed heavy onto its head. Plopping onto its body, swirls appeared around its eyes.

"Wha- what! How?"

"You should read up on my adorable little bug here. Cutiefly's are able to sense other auras and even can predict attacks because of it. Double Team was just useless."

"Scyther is unable to battle, the win goes to Eliana!" Meta's aide announced.

Medou was astonished by her strategy, hell he didn't even expect her to win, seeing how skeptical she was when battling Henry in that double battle last time. "_E__liana is really smart." _

Eliana ran back to Medou, gleefully. "You saw how I just destroyed Henry? My Pokemon barely broken a sweat!"

"Great job. Now can I go?"

"What? No! The Tournament just started!"

Medou groaned. "But I need to train for the second one. Remember, I have disadvantages against Meta so I at least need to strategize."

"Well, alright. But if I do get to Meta, you need to be there."

"Tch! I'm not your boyfriend." Medou muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Medou was finally set free to breathe in that city smell. But then it was ruined when saw Kachi. "Well, well, well. Didn't expect Peta boy to be here. Did your loner of a mom brought you here?"

"I would insult your mom but unfortunately, you don't have one."

Kachi growled, he hated when Medou used that sarcastic insult about his mom. But today, he'll ignored it. He was surprised that Medou was carrying a few pokeball. "You becoming a trainer? That's rich."

"Listen, I don't have time for your insults. I need to go train."

"Train? I guess for Meta huh? That means you'll be a waste of time. I already got the Obsidian Badge."

"Lucky you." He said in a sarcastic manner while walking away.

"If you want, you should tag along and help me find these Tyrogue."

"And why should I?"

"If you weren't so dumb, you would know that Tyrogues are fighting type Pokemon. If you manage to get to Meta which I doubt, you'll have advantage, unlike your useless squirrel and bunny."

"You have to keep pushing it, dont'cha? But fine, I'll take this offer."

"Then follow me."

Medou and Kachi traveled down Bronze road where they'll eventually find a shrine. It wasn't only Tyrogues but other fighting Pokemon like Machops, Timburr's and etc. "There's others?"

"Well, I only seen the Tyrogues so..."

"Machamp!"

"What?" Medou glance over Kachi.

"I didn't say anything."

"MACHAMP!"

Medou and Kachi saw themselves lifted up by a Machamp and later thrown into the middle of the shrine. "Did you seen this coming, dipshit?" Medou grunted.

Other Pokemon like Gurdurr's, Hariyama, and Makuhita's suddenly came out. Medou and Kachi sat there in a state of confusion as the fighting Pokemon was conversating with each other. "Yaaama!" The Hariyama said to its students. Makuhita's nodded and begin to repeatedly smashing its hands on the ground, creating a circle on the ground. Medou opened up his pokedex to read some info of these sumo looking Pokemon. "When Makuhita's smash their hands on the ground, they're most likely creating an arena to challenge their friends in, huh."

Machamp pushed Kachi in the arena first where it'll look like he'll be challenging Hariyama first. "Yama!" The Hariyama stomped.

Kachi was just going to use his Pokemon but soon as he reached for his pokeball, the Hariyama slapped him in the face with an arm thrust. "GAHH!"

Medou, amusingly smiled, that until Machamp start shoving him in the arena. "Huh! Wait!" He shouted, falling right in front of the Hariyama. I slowly standed up, putting up my dukes. "Hey, I'll fight if my life depends on it!"

"Machamp, Hariyama! Stand-down."

Someone suddenly shouted. A young-adult man came into the shrine, returning both of his Machamp and Hariyama to their pokeballs. "Sorry if my Pokemon caused you any trouble."

Kachi rubbed his face. "That fatass sumo wrestler hit me hard in the face."

"Again, my apologies. They mean no harm, actually. It's just a way they are."

"So, why are your Pokemon are out by themselves?" Medou asked.

"They just love the shine since it's mainly rock and fighting type Pokemon her-"

Klink, a pokeball popped a Tyrogue right on the forehead before capturing it. "Finally got what I needed, jeez." Kachi swooped the pokeball and ran out the shine.

"Wow, well there's a straightforward guy."

"An asshole, actually." Medou shouted.

The other Tyrogue seem angry that he wasn't capture. "Rooogue!" It started to have a temper tantrum and start flailing around.

"It's mad that's its sparring buddy got captured or is it mad that it didn't got captured?"

"Tyrogues are very competitive and hyperactive, so most likely both." The man replied.

Medou thought that it was his chance to gain another Pokemon. He took a pokeball before enlarging the size. "Here, you can come with me."

Tyrogue look at the pokeball, it casually kicked out of Medou's hands. It got up its dukes like it wanted to battle. "Yeah, you gotta battle it first. It won't come off easy unlike that cheap capture your friend pulled."

Medou grabbed Scorbunny's pokeball, thinking that he could handle this wild Pokemon. "So, I need to battle it first?"

The man nodded. He went back to his doubts about Pokemon training being good. Anyway, this was going to be his official catch. Releasing Scorbunny, he already knew a few of his moves that might be able to get him this win. Tyrogue begin the match by running at Scorbunny in fast speeds. To counter Tyrogue possible attack, Medou commanded Scorbunny to use Quick Attack. Unfortunately, Tyrogue got in the attack first, punching Scorbunny right in the jaw. Scorbunny was floored onto the ground but got up very quickly. Tyrogue kept it coming but his movements were slower. "Ember!"

Medou said. Scorbunny nodded and shot a small wave of flames toward Tyrogue. Tyrogue tried to block it but the burning sensation soon broke down his guard and had it flooring across the ground. It wasn't out but heavily damaged. "Okay, end it with Quick Attack!"

Finishing off the battle quickly, Scorbunny rammed into Tyrogue with heavily force that it knocked out Tyrogue. Medou rised his eyebrows, Scorbunny that match awfully easily but now it was his chance to catch his third Pokemon. Medou thrown the Pokeball at that captured the Tyrogue after a few shakes. "Looks like I win."

"Excellent. I must assume that you're going to challenge Meta, I assume?" He asked Medou.

"Of course but I got lots of time to train since he's currently running a tournament."

"Interesting. My name is Enigma, nice to meet you." Enigma said. (short description on his appearance: His body was fair-skinned, his hair was lavender. As for his attire, he was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck shirt while his pants were purposely ripped navy blue-jeans.

"The name Medou, since you have Pokemon. Do you mind helping me train?"

"Not at all."

Medou smiled gratefully. After waiting a small minute for Tyrogue and Scorbunny to recover. The training was serious about he couldn't think of a way to beat Meta rock type, sure Tyrogue was a fighting type but its defense and attack was weak. Emolga was currently my strongest but it was at a disadvantage for being a flying type. "Scorbunny!"

Scorbunny was sparring with Enigma Machamp and suddenly unloaded two kicks at Machamp's chest. Tyrogue joined in and suckered punch Machamp right in the jaw. Obviously these attacks barely did any damage but Medou was glad to know that Scorbunny was approving. Medou had Emolga train on his speed. It's been like two hours now, all of his Pokemon were exhausted. "Wow, we worked up a good sweat. All of you rest easy."

"This was fun but unfortunately, I have to go."

"Thanks for your time, mister." He sa

Enigma smiled happily as he released a Staraptor. Again, Medou was surprised to see a strong Pokemon coming from him. He waved off Enigma who flew high into the air. Medou walken back to Gabbro city and saw Eliana leaving the gym. "Oh, Eliana. How the Tournament go?"

"I won it." Eliana said, opening up her badge case to show the Obsidian badge. "No thanks to you. Where were you when I needed cheering?"

"Geez, I didn't leave my house just to hold a crybaby's hand." He says while walking toward the Pokemon center.

Eliana body just felt fragile by Medou vulgar words. "Medou, are we friends?"

Medou look back at Eliana. "Yes?"

"Then...why are you such a jerk?"

"Are you kidding me?" Medou exclaimed. Eliana backed up when Medou suddenly appeared in front of her. "I am a jerk but don't take everything I say seriously or at least don't sound like you're gonna cry."

Eliana giggled nervously.

"I am a crybaby aren't I?"

Medou chuckled. "Yup but you're also cool."

Eliana furrowed her eyebrows as she puffed her cheeks. "You're still a jerk for not watching me battle."

"Fine, fine. I'll pay you back someway. That's if you aren't leaving the city."

"No way! My Pokemon just went through a Tournament of battles. They need their rest."

Medou was glad, frankly he didn't want to travel alone, at least not yet. He look over to see Meta roaming the streets, Medou waved while shouting. "Yo! Meta!"

Meta glance over to Medou, waving back. "Medou, just the person I'm looking for." He says, coming over to them. "The next Tournament starts in 30 minutes, so if you just finish training, I suggest you go heal your Pokemon."

It was just a while later, Medou was in the Pokemon center, pacing back and forth out of nervousness. Eliana, concern asked. "You alright, Medou?"

"I don't wanna look stupid out there so I'm nervous."

"You'll be good, Medou. If you lose, you can always try again tomorrow."

That didn't help, actually he felt offended by that considering she won her badge on her first try. Nurse Joy returned with his Pokemon completely healed. "I can cheer you on if you like." Eliana says.

"You'll do that?" Medou replied.

"Sure! I got nothing better to do."

Medou blushed. "T-thanks."

With Eliana on his side, he returned back to the gym. Like last time, a lot of contestants and spectators were there, ready for the second Tournament to start. Eliana pull Medou aside to the bracket list to show when he was battling. "I'm g-going first?!"

"That's great! It means you'll get it over quick."

"Stop saying it like I'm going to lose!"

"I'm not!"

Meta, in the middle of the arena, announced that the second Tournament has officially started. "The first two contestants, come to the arena!"

Medou breathe calmly, before entering the arena, he gave Eliana a thumbs up. Funny enough, his first match wasn't hard. His opponent had a Mankey just like Henry but he seem more coordinated with his. However, Medou Emolga ended the match after a few attacks. His stage fright begin to decrease as Eliana cheered him on.

After a few more battles, they both watched the last match of the first rounds. A emerald haired girl with olive colored skin and a casual punk-like attire entered the ring. While Eliana didn't think too much about her, Medou uncontrollably blushed as he found this girl cute. The girl spotted him but it wasn't a just a stare, more like a glare.

Eliana then noticed the eye-contact they were making. "Uhh..."

Medou snapped back to reality from Eliana voice. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Were you?" She questioned.

"You callin me a lair?"

"I ain't calling you a truther."

"Shut up."

They've watched the battle, the green-haired sent out a Ralts. The two didn't pay too much attention but it did brought up a few memories. She was currently dominating her opponent pokemon with Ralts telekinesis. She didn't even had to say anything, Ralts was just slamming a poor Ekans onto the ground repeatedly before launching it out the arena. "Ekans!" Its trainer called out.

"So ruthless..." Eliana muttered. Unfortunately for that trainer, he only had one Pokemon.

"Deiji is declared the winner!"

The person named Deiji walk out the arena, her glare shot back onto Medou. Baffled by their expression, Medou decided to greet them. But suddenly, a Sneasel was released from one of Deiji's pokeball. "Huh?" Medou had caught the Sneasel who happily embraced him. Before he could even say anything, Deiji immediately returned her Sneasel. "You're...Tlas." Medou said.

"And, so what?"

"You're...girl."

Deiji grinned for a second before frowning again. "And that guy you've seen at the back at Anemone is my boyfriend so quit your creepy gawking."

"Like I wanna gawk at your emo looking ass." Medou replied vulgar.

"Oh I look like an emo? But you're a guy who wears purple and black together. You're either gay or a wrist cutter

"Why you..."

The argument ended off right there with Medou was absolutely furious. "You okay?" Eliana asked.

"No, I'm not! She hangs out with Scorbunny's abuser."

"That has me concern, what if she and that boy is apart of Satsujin mafia?" Eliana whispered. "I mean, that makeup, those clothes. Does that speak Satsujin?"

Medou didn't know how to respond, while he knew about them, he hadn't actually met one in person. "It definitely speaks emo."

"The next match, Jogi vs Medou, come up."

In the Semi-finals, Medou stepped in the arena along with another boy name Joji. "Good luck." Jogi said.

Medou had seem to calm down, seeing how his opponent is humble. Medou sent out Scorbunny as his first Pokemon while Jogi had sent out a Seviper. "Begin!"

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

"Dodge it Scorbunny and use Double Kick!"

As Seviper charged at Scorbunny and swung its poison coated tail, Scorbunny leapt over the attack before kicking Seviper right in the jaw. While in midair, Scorbunny was going for a reverse kick. Seviper evaded that one as Jogi commanded Seviper to use Bite. Seviper tackled Scorbunny and start biting him viciously. "Wrap!"

While still biting Scorbunny, it started wrapping its body around the rabbit, squeezing tightly. Deiji watched amusingly, thinking that her boyfriend was right about that Scorbunny. But the match was just getting started. "Scorbunny, Flame Charge!"

Scorbunny blazed in an aura of flames that burned Seviper. Tactically, the large fang snake tried to retreat but Scorbunny had already caught up with it. "Heiiya!" Scorbunny knocked Seviper back with flaming shoulder charge. Scorbunny leapt back over to his side, seeing how his opponent would respond. Flames rised around Seviper, seemingly to be burned. "Seviper, shed your skin."

"Huh?"

To get out of the burning effected, it shedded out of it skin. The dead skin was incinerated by the burning effect. "Lick!"

Seviper slithered back toward Scorbunny but before it could react, Scorbunny would knock Seviper back using Quick Attack. Seviper wasn't fainted but Jogi thought to return it back. "Seviper return, Roggenrola!"

Medou didn't think it would be smart to keep Scorbunny in after that little skirmish. So he returned it back to its pokeball. "Rest up Scorbunny. Tyrogue, beat em up!"

"Roggenrola, Mud Slap!"

"Quick, Mach Punch!"

Once Tyrogue got close, Roggenrola stomped a small storm of mud into Tyrogue face while side stepping out the way to avoid the punch. "Tackle!"

Roggenrola then ram into Tyrogue with tremendous force that Tyrogue was floored across the stage. Tyrogue was recovering as Roggenrola was rushing at him again. "Right behind you!"

Tyrogue noticed and performed a high backflip to dodge Roggenrola incoming attack. "Mach Punch!"

After landing behind Roggenrola, Tyrogue skipped toward them and sent them flying by a quick punch which was super effective. "Stealth Rock!"

"Mach Punch again!"

Roggenrola launch small but sharp rocks rocks onto Medou's side. Eliana watched in concern since this tactic was similar to hers, she wasn't skeptical of Medou gift to adapt. Roggenrola was sent flying back again, this time, rolling across the ground, fainted. Medou smirked. _"He probably could've won if he hadn't been tactical but those rocks." _He look down at the rocks on his side, not knowing how he'll counter this attack.

Jogi adjusted his sun hat, now resending out Seviper. Medou had to think for a second, Seviper did suffered damage already from fighting Scorbunny while Tyrogue look hurt but still was stable. "Okay,yrogue. Just one more battle. Mach Punch!"

"Dodge it! And use Wrap!"

Tyrogue again went for another fast punch but Jogi Seviper's slithered out the way and flung itself toward Tyrogue. "Flip over him and use Mach Punch once again!" Medou commanded. Tyrogue performed a backflip to avoid Seviper's attack. When landing, Tyrogue socked Seviper with a very fast jab. But then, that was the end for Tyrogue.

"Poison Tail!"

After Tyrogue punch connected, Seviper shrugged it off before spinning around to slam its tail into Tyrogue back. That attack had Tyrogue barreling across the arena, fainted.

"He should've done something else, that move was becoming really predictable." Eliana stated.

Medou returned Tyrogue and sent out Scorbunny again. Scorbunny grunted in pain when the rocks dug and scratched his face but it stayed stable and ready. "Hang in there Scorbunny!"

"Seeviiipeeer!" The snake pokemon let out a battle cry as it was still ready to fight.

The two trainers stared at each other intensely, trying to figure how to get an upper hand on each other. "Screw it! Ember, Scorbunny!"

Scorbunny inhaled before expelling small wave of flames toward Seviper. "Dodge it! And use Bite!"

Seviper was able to slide out the way before lunging itself while it's mouth is wide open. "Counter with Double Kick!"

Soon as Seviper tried to bite, Scorbunny had swung a roundhouse kick straight into its jaw before following it up with a spin kick. "Poison Tail!"

Again, Seviper spun and clocked Scorbunny right in the face with its poisonous tail. "Again, Poison Tail!"

"Dodge it and use Flame Charge!"

Scorbunny saw it coming this time as it ducked under its tail. Seviper's tail was coming again but this time, it was aiming for the rabbit's feet. Scorbunny leapt and done a somersault to land behind Seviper before coating himself in a heavy aura of fire. "Scorbunny, hieeeiii!"

It collided hard into Seviper that it sent flying. Seviper was then unconscious, Scorbunny chuckled but suddenly feel light-headed. "Scor...bunny." Scorbunny soon dropped onto the arena floor.

"What?" Medou asked. "But..."

"The first poison tail attack? Remember."

Medou noticed it now and returned Scorbunny. Same for Jogi, he returned Seviper. _"I'm so close, I can't lose in the semifinals." _Medou thought. Now taking off his beanie hat, he thrown it over to Eliana while glaring at Jogi. "I really enjoy this battle but you got me serious."

"Great! I enjoy a serious opponent! But now, I gotta finish this! Pansage!"

Emolga was Medou's only hope to advance in this tournament. Eliana didn't feel too well about this, Emolga electric moves wouldn't do much against a grass type like Pansage. Not only that but the Stealth Rock could do damage already on Emolga. _"How can you win this Medou?"_

Medou already knew that steaks and already prepared for a strategy. As Emolga was damage by the stealth rocks, it shrug it off even though it hurt. "Pansage, Fury Swipe!"

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Emolga was dodging Pansage clawing strikes rather easily before knocking the leafy Pokemon back with a fast shoulder charge. "Hit back with Vine Whip!"

Pansage had sprouted two vines from his head that was coming at Emolga simultaneously. "Dodge that too, fly up!"

Emolga flew up into the air as the vines followed him. "Fury Swipe!"

"Crap!"

While Emolga was flying away from the vine whip, Pansage was coming at Emolga frontally. While in midair, Pansage scratched Emolga in the fast multiple times. "Now, grab him with your vines and slam it down"

The vines grabbed a hold of Emolga arms and was planning to slam him to the stage but Medou didn't look so concern. "Thundershock!"

"Eeemoolga!" Emolga bursted with electricity and zapped Pansage with, Pansage lost focus which gave Emolga time to land safely onto the ground. "Quick Attack!"

Pansage then regained itself quicker than expect but was knocked back by another fast ram. Now Emolga was using his speed to take over the battle as he kept hitting Pansage from every side. "Pansage, get outta there, Vine Whip but whip it around you!"

"It's using it speed as an advantage."

"Yes, it takes more than just moves to win in a Pokemon battle or you just didn't know that?" Deiji insulted. Eliana glaring eyes shifted over towards the emerald hair girl.

Pansage swirled its vines around itself that slapped Emolga away. "Bullet Seed!"

"Thundershock!"

An explosion when the electricity bolts and powered up seeds collided, causing a small smokescreen. "Double Team!" Medou commanded. Emolga only created two images of himself. Two of them charged around around the smoke while one stayed guarding in front of Medou.

Jogi saw them coming. "Take them out with Fury Swipe!"

Pansage knocked one of them into the smoke while the other was sent flying out the stage, disappearing. The last one was flying toward Pansage. "Charge!"

Emolga was charging his electricity but Pansage taken Emolga from out the air with Bullet seed. But through the smoke, the actual Emolga released a powerful jolt of electricity after Medou said. "Thundershock!"

Pansage eyes widened when the electricity shocked it heavily.

"What?"

Pansage was now on the stage, unconscious. "Pansage is unable to battle, the win goes to Medou!"

Both Medou and Jogi huffed and puffed. _"Why am I so tired? I feel so hurt..."_

"So you sent both an image and the actual Emolga to attack, making me think I'm fighting against both images? That...was a great strategy...good battle!" Jogi gave Medou a thumbs up to show good sportsmanship.

"Y-yeah! Totally a great battle."

Medou and Jogi returned back to have their Pokemon healed up. Eliana was the first to congratulate Medou on his big victory. "Very awesome win Medou!"

"Thanks but it feels weird. It was like I getting beat up too."

Eliana giggled. "What does that mean then?"

Medou shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, chest pain?"

Eliana socked Medou right in the shin. "Dummy! It means that you're creating a bond with your Pokemon! When your Pokemon engage into a battle, you also too! They're your partners."

Medou on the floor, rubbing his shin, groaning. But what she said made sense and made him realize that it was more to Pokemon battling. "Even though that sounds stupid...it also makes sense."

"We live in a world of electrical squirrels and fire bunnies, its not too far fetch." Eliana stated while helping Medou back up onto his feet.

Medou laughed. "Touché."

It was a while later that Deiji won her match against a formidable opponent. Deiji left the arena while glaring at Medou with a smirk. "You're next wrist cutter, I'm definitely going to enjoy beating you."

"Do your worse, blood storm."

* * *

Renaming the series since Solar and Eclipse is basically a ripoff of Sun and Moon. By the way Deiji means Daisy in Japanese, in the original fanfic her name was Rose and she was a companion for Medou who original name was Medou.


End file.
